Light and Dark, Grayish
by perfuse
Summary: A collection of oneshots in High School. AxC maybe plus other pairings. 001: She must makes the quietest man speaks or she must pays the debt plus the interest for the long time


**Light and Dark -Grayish-**

**Disclaimer**: Nope, Not me that own Gundam SEED/Destiny. The pairings here are owned by Sunrise and Bandai

* * *

**001: Please say one word for me!**

A little bug called butterfly flew around the glass window, as announced the sakura season that neared the due time. She narrowed her eyes, dazzled with the penetrating beam that stabbed her eyes roughly. Yes, the sun too proud with its own ray, and showed its might to all people around world. '_Perhaps it's not the proper time for showing your energy, stupid sun._' she cursed silently.

Soon, annoying noises started to gather, increasing its volume to the loudest. She must covered her ears if she didn't want to be a deaf in her young age! '_This class surely has talent to make someone lose its ears._' she continued to grunt in her inner thought. She too concentrated with her quiet complain about her surrounding, until she didn't aware a hand landed smoothly against her small shoulder.

She almost jolted up and yelled, as loud as she could, but with regaining her composure quickly, she could prevent herself to do so.

"Cagalli-san?" the owner of the sweet voice yet annoying, smirking widely straight at her

Sighing, and made inaudible noise under her breath, she spun her body around. Her amber met with blue ones. Recognizing the girl across her, she starting to turn aback, but failed, as a hand of that girl stopped her motion perfectly.

Still didn't move from her previous state, she opened her voice, anger building up within her chest. "Mia-san? I think I have said, I will pay my debt **tomorrow**!."

Laughing, felt as she was the stupidest person in the world, Mia shoved her own body, eye to eye with the sharp gaze of blonde.

"Yes, maybe you have said it enough clear for me understand." Mia focusing her eyes to the dead stare that could make the blonde shivered without herself knew what had happened with her body.

"I have said I will get my wages tomorrow and that means you must wait until tomorrow." she replied flatly, sure the pink haired girl wouldn't give her the further question.

"I want the payment **today**." emphasizing her own statement, she tightened her grip on her shoulder, full force. Cagalli flinched and spelled her own curse to the girl that holding her shoulder now. She jerked her shoulder with her rest energy, hoping Mia would change her mind and release her although she knew it's impossible. After eventually could free from her grasp, Cagalli stared Mia with disgust painted over her face.

"I regret myself to be too stupid! Why I can easily trust you when you offer your money to help me when my mother sick!" she wanted to yell at her face, felt herself definitely the stupidest girl in the world. She knew, no one could give her the help at that time, except Mia, since she was the richest girl in her high school. Cagalli also unable to understand, why this girl in a sudden turned to be a sweet and caring girl. So, Mia definitely had her own **plan** to her. Whether made her embarrassed in front of class or did something that she perhaps would regret for the rest of her life.

"Ahahaha. So funny that just now you realize how stupid are you!" Mia laughing evilly, a demon face popping in her face

"But you can't do anything to me, because whatever you do today, I still can't pay my debt **today**." Cagalli tried to make a reason so she could free from Mia's evil hand once again.

Mia stopped her laugh and shot her another cruel stare. "That's why I call you stupid, Cagalli-san. Of course I know you can't pay your debt today. You have said it very clear today and yesterday. I just want to say, if you can't pay your debt today, I will give you a fine." Mia explained calmly

Cagalli's jaw almost dropped to the floor of the clean classroom. "WHAT?? FINE???"

"Yes, two hundred percent of your normal debt." She answered without put an emotion on her face, although honestly she was laughing loudly in her mind

"You have rich enough!! Why you must give me FINE???" Cagalli's eyes widened to the largest, couldn't imagine the debt that she must paid if it was increased with that such fine.

"And I know if you couldn't pay the fine too. So, I will give you the second way to pay your debt plus the interest." Mia narrowed her blue eyes because her smile grew so wide. Cagalli almost could see a satisfy look on Mia's face without Cagalli knew why she wore the face like that.

"Make Zala-san say one word and I will forget you ever had a debt to me." Now Mia really wore her sly smile proudly.

"Or else, you must pay your debt **today**." She winking, turned back and walked away with the victory grin plastered on her face.

After registered the words that just now were said by Mia, she blinked her eyes shocked. "WHHHHHHAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTT????????????????" Cagalli screamed and shook her head several times. It definitely had been the craziest day in her life. How she would make Zala-san speak? He even almost never stayed awake in the class! He only opened his eyes if he was caught by the teachers or because he had the test that day. The thing that she never understood was, he always got the best marks in the class! And the thing that she more didn't understand was,

WHY SHE MUST MADE THAT QUIETEST GUY TO SPEAK????

* * *

Since Mia said that, Cagalli finally understood about what she meant with 'payment'. Mia wanted to make her embarrassed in front of Athrun Zala!! Cagalli knew, honestly Mia had a feeling towards Athrun, but he never showed anything to her –probably because Athrun almost never said and did anything except sleeping- Perhaps that's why now Mia wanted to make a revenge. But why must her??? She didn't remember if she ever made Mia embarrassed, so why Mia attempted to make her embarrassed??

If Cagalli didn't mistaken, Athrun Zala never answered the question that directed at him –in the moment he stayed awake. He would glare sharply and walked away without giving his opponent an opportunity to angry. Or continued his postponed slumber without ever cared with his surroundings anymore.

If Cagalli did it, Athrun would be her enemy for her entire life. If Cagalli chose the first choice, she would get another debt with other students. If Cagalli elected to refuse both of choices, Mia definitely was going to make her in the jail, considering to how Mia was.

Suddenly an idea popped into her mind amidst her stormy thinking.

For the first time, a smirk crept up in her usual grumble face.

"I will make sure YOU, Athrun Zala speak to me." she inserted a grin on her face.

* * *

The lunch time ended. Athrun Zala never stayed in his seat when it came to the lunch time. Cagalli remembered clearly Mia challenged her when the lunch time. So if she wanted to free from the debt, she MUST ended this foolish challenge before today ended.

In the corner of her eyes, she could see affirmatively Mia was spying over her. 'Now I wonder, actually, the one that stupid is her or me?' mentally she asked to herself, annoying with the fact Mia trailed over her only because she wanted to see her embarrassment before her eyes.

And in the distance between them, she saw **him**. He standing with his usual sour face and the emerald eyes that never focus straight. Cagalli wanted to practice her plan to get this man at least speaking one word for her. Although she knew perhaps he would glare at her and probably he would be her enemy, but she didn't care. She only needed his one word to get her out from the debt trap. Wasn't she wouldn't ever deal with him again after all of it end? –despite she didn't know how wrong was it-

Here it was. She took a deep consequence for did it of course. In middle of her deep breaths, she shoved her foots in a hurried pace. Purposely, she touched her shoulder at his, hard. Lost his balance, he stumbled back at his back. Mouthing an 'Ouch' he shifting his gaze at the girl who had made him lost his balance. Cagalli gasped, and trying to make her face innocent, pretending like she didn't mean to make him fell.

As she had expected, he didn't say anything, only glared in dead stare at her. 'So, it's the legendary Athrun Zala." She swallowed, suddenly found her throat very thick till she couldn't swallow anymore.

He standing up and cleaning the dusk on his shirt without said any further. Cagalli knew it's her only opportunity to make this guy spoke, or she would get another problem with Mia.

"Hey! After you collided me, can't you just say sorry or anything like that??" she pretending her face to be an angry expression although she knew, her face definitely be a weird face since she never got an acting lesson.

He snorted, looking back at her for few seconds, and walking away like nothing happened. Her jaw almost dropped for the second time, she failed perfectly! And that's why she's certain she heard the never-ending giggles not far from where she stood.

But she's not going to give up so easily. Because she felt like her heart ragging after he snorted! His snort was meant an insult for her, right?

"Athrun Zala!"

He stopped. She's curious. Why he stopped anyway?

"You."

"You?" she echoed his word confusedly.

"Annoy me."

Then he walked away without a doubt. Leaving a stunned Cagalli, shocked danced on her face. A curiosity still playing within her chest. Perhaps her goal had accomplished. But his words really stabbed her heart. Now she understood why Mia had a revenge. Because now she also had a revenge for herself.

'This game isn't end yet, ATHRUN ZALA!!' she vowed she would get a revenge from Athrun Zala, no matter what would happen.

No matter although it would be a start of sweet experience in her life? Of course she didn't care because,

Sometimes few words could be very meant for an ordinary girl like her…….

**-owari-  
**

* * *

**Light and Dark -Grayish- is the collection of one-shots in High School dedicated for AxC. Maybe I will insert the new pairing, but for now, enough with this pairing. Why Grayish? Because in my country –Indonesia- they use the grey skirt and trousers for the uniform in High School. Grey means something that isn't clear, in amidst of light and dark. Hehe, so this first chapter definitely has ended. Sorry for the grammar! And please R&R! I want to know what you think about this first one-shot! I promise if I get many reviews I will write more because I have so many ideas in my head! Lmao, enough with my explanation. Please ****review****!!! X3**

**-forevertears**


End file.
